bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Charon12
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 16:26, August 17, 2011 Re:Question It is said several times, mostly during the TBTP arc. It was said Aizen created a virus that turns Spirits into Hollows.-- Spam Please do not continue to spam my talk page with long quotes from this site. I know very well everything on this site. You do not need to tell me.-- It's SORT OF spamming... because we have forums to put them in. If you want to have a long discussion about Bleach, then please go to the Forums. If you're looking for a specific one, type in Forum:________ (Fill in the blank with almost any character you want). Don't worry about God taking issue; he's both a little irate at recent events that do not concern you and a little direct in his wording. He will probably gladly answer your questions if you put them in forums, but his personal talk page is where people organize wiki-wide projects and give him heads-up about vandals and whatnot. So, it's not exactly the right place for that stuff. So please, overlook this small hurdle and let's all talk about Bleach... in a Forum, where discussions can really take place. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 00:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Topics If your asking questions that you just want answered try using the bleach answers site as that will get answered in a timely fashion for general discussion please look for the heading that fits the topic under the forums rather then creating a new topic, this saves us on having to move forum content around. Thank You.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) BLog Hi Charon12, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. Regarding your blog "Quincy's", it is the same content as the Forum:Quincy. There is nothing new in that that was not said in the forum, not one thing. There is no need for such duplication and as such it has been deleted. 17:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay Charon12 (talk) 17:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC)